


I'll Burn the Heart Out of You

by abombinallsnowman



Series: Song Spoofs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abombinallsnowman/pseuds/abombinallsnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody I came up with of "I'll Make a Man Out of You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Burn the Heart Out of You

I’ll get you to help me  
In defeating the Yard  
Weren’t you such a hero  
When you saved your John  
You’re the smartest man  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
I’m more than you  
Sherlock, I’ll burn the heart  
Out of you

Tranquil as a poison  
But you’ll burn within  
Once you come join me  
We are sure to win  
I’m a ruthless, mean  
Controlling man  
And you haven’t got a choice  
I know how to burn the heart  
Out of you

I’m always gonna catch  
Your bluff  
Say goodbye to those  
Who know you  
Boy, were you a fool that day  
For crossing me  
I’ve got them all  
Scared to death  
I know how to see  
Right through you  
Now I really wish that I  
Turned you to shoes

(I owe you)  
You must be queen  
To my-y throne  
(I owe you)  
You’re the only  
One like me  
(I owe you)  
Together we would  
Make a great team  
Obvious as the  
Villain inside of you

I am racing towards you  
So you must give up  
Be my second order  
And we will survive  
I’m suited for  
The rage of us  
So pack up, come here  
You’re mine  
I know how to burn the heart  
Out of you

(I owe you)  
You must be queen  
To my-y throne  
(I owe you)  
You’re the only  
One like me  
(I owe you)  
Together we would  
Make a great team  
Obvious as the  
Villain inside of you

(I owe you)  
You must be queen  
To my-y throne  
(I owe you)  
You’re the only  
One like me  
(I owe you)  
Together we would  
Make a great team  
Obvious as the  
Villain inside of you


End file.
